Haste Makes Waste
by Billyinvisibledog
Summary: In response to Quick Pick "Spontaneous" - Amy has to do some fast talking


**Title: Haste Makes Waste**

**Author: Billy**

**Summary: In response to Quick Pick – Spontaneous – Amy has to do some fast talking. **

**Ratings: PG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the A-Team and I've not made a penny from this – I just do it for the Jazz!**

**Words: 709**

**June 2008**

* * *

XXXXXXX

"Wait, Hannibal, you can't just go in there!"

"They've got Face, Amy! We know he's in there! I'm going in!" Anger laced Hannibal's words. Hannibal looked down at her hand that was pushing against his chest. His fierce expression made her quickly remove it, but she refused to stand out of his way. She'd never seen him this angry. His usual cool exterior completely removed. "They could be doing anything to him, right now!"

"I know, I know, Hannibal." Amy didn't like the thought of Face being knocked about or worse. They all knew what these slimeballs were capable of. "But there could be innocent people in there. Men, women that have nothing to do with this. You'd never forgive yourself if they got hurt in the crossfire."

As if not listening he checked his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. BA and Murdock stood behind, both checking their weapons with equally angry expressions. This was their friend, but they needed to take stock, not go in guns blazing.

"Look, I know you guys are angry. I'm angry! But let Murdock and I go in there and check it out," Amy persisted. "Please. Give us ten minutes. We can check out the building." She glanced in the direction of the run down building. On the 

outside it was a sleazy bar, but was it inside? They'd seen a few of its regulars go in and out of it. "Check that there are no civilians, and then you can go in."

Hesitantly she reached for a cigar out of his top pocket and handed it to him, hoping it would clear his thoughts, bring him back to his usually cool rational self.

"Sorry. I know Face always seems to have one on him. Maybe I should start, too."

A very small smile crept across his face. "Thanks, kid." He lit the cigar and took in a few deep puffs and then looked Amy in the eye. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Amy nodded, grabbed Murdock and quickly climbed into the van. She got changed, Murdock doing similar. She didn't care for privacy this time, they had to be quick. Face was in danger, possibly his life at stake; they had to get him out of there.

As Murdock and Amy hurried out the van, dressed appropriately for this sleazy establishment, Hannibal was there, still puffing on his cigar and still holding his rifle. He'd been watching the building, making sure nothing was happening.

BA approached Murdock, holding something. "Here, Fool, put this on." As BA assisted Murdock in finding a suitable hiding place for the transmitting device, Hannibal gave his orders.

"Okay. Murdock, look for anything obvious, where they could be holding Face. Amy, keep your wits about you. I don't like the idea of you going into an unknown like this..."

"I'll be fine, Hannibal. Murdock's with me. Besides, either your or BA walk in there, albeit undercover, they'll spot you a mile off as trouble."

Hannibal nodded. He knew she was right. "You got five minutes and then BA and I are coming in."

Murdock and Amy nodded, although five minutes didn't sound like long. Now she started to feel her body tremble with nerves as they headed over to the building.

* * *

XXXXXXX

Face was rescued, albeit bruised and battered, but nothing that wouldn't heal. He'd gone through a couple of gruelling hours, but Hannibal's mind was at ease, knowing the slimeballs that had done this to him were going to jail for a very long time and that Face was resting safely in the back of the van, milking the attention. Amy seemed to be giving most of it, getting anything he wanted and cleaning up his cuts. Maybe she felt guilty for slowing the team down those extra five minutes?

Amy approached him, just about to get into the van. She looked tired with everything she'd been through today, but she kept going, never complaining. True soldier. He placed a hand on Amy's shoulder. "Thanks, Kid. Today you proved to me why I like you on this team. You're right, this isn't Vietnam, and rushing in there like a bull in a china shop, well, it wouldn't have been good."

She nervously smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Hannibal."

End


End file.
